sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ride the Wind
Ride the Wind (A Beginner's Guide to Destroy a City) es una serie de acción creada por Dan Abnormal. En ella también apoyaba como escritor Mallory Gardener. A partir del estreno de Back After the Break, la serie, junto con The Lost Memories forma parte de una saga que el creador conoce como The Land Between Solar Systems is not a Cold Dead Place. Trama En una Station Square totalmente devastada y con Eggman en su dominio, la vida es una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que llegan Fang the Sniper y Scourge the Hedgehog, quienes ofrecen a Eggman una oferta de construir su concepto "Eggmanland" en otra dimensión, el cual es parte de un plan que iniciaría tres años después. Pasados los tres años, Eggman ve crecer a su nueva ciudad en la otra dimensión, pero regresa a Station Square con su ejército de robots para raptar a Sonic y a todos sus amigos, para ello los junta a todos luchando contra su ejército y lanza gas lacrimógeno sobre todos, dejándolos inconscientes, excepto a Jet, quien sigue de pie delirando, al acercarse a un teléfono para pedir ayuda, Eggman le lanza una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. Ya en Eggmanland, Sonic despierta en un campo de las afueras de dicha ciudad, ahí es cuando descubre que tiene que encontrar a todos y también un modo de escapar de dicha dimensión. Capítulos ''Act No. 1 - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *Suburban War *Juggernauts *Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here *Search Party *Mistaken for Strangers *Going Nowhere *Leave Them All Behind *Now There's That Fear Again *Havoc A *The Rifle's Spiral *Havoc B *Slow This Bird Down *An Envoy to the Open Fields Act No. 2 - Runway, Houses, City, Clouds *Back After the Break *The Room (Sin confirmar) *Alter Ego *I Warned You: Do Not Make an Enemy of Me Episodios que no pertenecen a ningún acto *Interlude Cartas de Título thumb|Primera carta de título. Se han editado tres cartas de título. * La primera tiene como base la portada del sencillo Nothingwrong de la banda Jimmy Eat World con el nombre de la serie escrito con la fuente Ancient Geek. thumb|Segunda carta de título. * La segunda carta de título fue hecha por Dan. En ella se muestra el nombre de la serie y de los escritores en un fondo cuadrículado. * La tercera y actual carta de título es más parecida -según Dan- a una portada de un libro. Esta tiene como base una fotografía de un avión tomada por Dan. Esta carta de título adopta un subtitulo para la serie el cual es ''A Beginner's Guide to Destroy a City (Una Guía de Principiantes para Destruir una Ciudad en español). Título que hace referencia a la canción A Beginner's Guide to Destroying the Moon de la banda Foster the People. Temas Curiosidades *Todos los episodios se basan en sueños de los dos escritores. *El nombre de la saga The Land Between Solar Systems is not a Cold Dead Place es una referencia a la canción The Land Between Solar Systems ''de la banda múm, y al álbum ''The Earth Is Not a Cold Dead Place de la banda Explosions in the Sky. *La serie debe su nombre a una canción de la banda inglesa Ride, al igual que los capítulos deben su título a algunas canciones, las cuáles se muestran a continuación. : (Artista - Canción) ''Act No. 1: *Enter Shikari - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *Arcade Fire - Suburban War *Enter Shikari - Juggernauts *Enter Shikari - Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here *Enter Shikari - Search Party *The National - Mistaken for Strangers *Oasis - Going Nowhere *Ride - Leave Them All Behind *múm - Now There's That Fear Again *Enter Shikari - Havoc A *The Shins - The Rifle's Spiral *Enter Shikari - Havoc B *Boards of Canada - Slow This Bird Down *Mew - An Envoy to the Open Fields 'Act No. 2:''' *Tame Impala - Runway, Houses, City, Clouds *Beady Eye - Back After the Break *Zoé - The Room Categoría:Series